


Bid it goodbye (his humanity)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, This is unbetaed, Young lucci, i am so bored, pre-CP9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Lucci looked at the unknown island they're sending him to, feeling dead already.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bid it goodbye (his humanity)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a homebody, I like being home doing nothing, but only for so long. This is me bulk-post un-betaed fic because I do cope stress with writing.

Some people were born with certain privileges, to live up one’s potential, and be someone the world would be proud of.

Some others just weren’t.

Lucci looked at the island which outline was getting clearer by the passing time. It was an island of unknown. A land not even included in the map. It’ll be his home for several years coming if he could survive that long.

_To be what?_

He didn’t know, something government could use in the future, probably. Because what else did they build such facility for, if it was not for something to utilize in the future? It was not like they did it for charity (secret charity at that).

“You're ready?”

An officer asked him kindly, question uttered with a smile on his face. Lucci was not sure he could answer him with the same light tone and smile.

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great.”

Lucci didn’t reply to that.

A pat in the shoulder and announcement to board the boat (since their ship couldn’t get too near to the land). Lucci kissed something inside him (he didn’t know what it was at that time, only later he discovered that it was his humanity, if he ever had, any) good bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I mean, all of these feels of being depressed and sad TT I am sorry. Love and hugs for you all
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
